Naru mau tapi malu!
by lio48
Summary: Sasuke telah menikahi Naruto, menjadikannya Uchiha Naruto. Namun first night mereka gagal. Kushina, Mikoto, dan Sakura merencanakan sesuatu. Apa itu? SILAHKAN BACA SENDIRI . . SasuFemNaru Vee balik dengan Fic ini BENAR BENAR ABAL! Don't like don't read just go back and BYE :D


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto punya Sasuke! One and Only! Tulis di jidat kalian masing masing! takut lupa aja *digilas***

**Semua character yang Vee pake itu punya om Mashashi Kishimoto the yadong(?)**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre**

**Romance**

**Warning**

**SasuFemNaru Story. Mungkin OOC, Typo(s) dimana mana.**

**Don't Like? Don't read this Fic! Just go and BYE~! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :**

**Hallo minna~**

**Vee balik lagi dengan Fic ini ._.**

**Maaf nih Vee jarang apdet xD bukan sibuk, cuma ga ada waktu buat ngetik aja u_u**

**Sehubung sebentar lagi mau Lebaran~ Vee minta maaf pada para Readers maupun senpai senpai di sini yaa ^ ^**

**Kali ini Vee terinspirasi dari mimpi Vee beberapa hari yang lalu ._.**

**Saking cinta sama pairing Sasuke Naruto sampe kebawa mimpi gini, hehe.**

**Seperti biasa, Vee cuma bisa buat Oneshoot *hik* Agak pendek karena otak Vee emang terbatas -?-**

**BAIKLAH! INI DIAAA~**

**.**

**.**

**SasuFemNaru!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_GYUT GYUT GYUUUUTTTTT— _(Sound: Naruto menarik lengan baju Sasuke.)

"Suke.." panggil Naruto lembut. Namun selang beberapa menit, yang dipanggil hanya diam.

"Sukeeeeehhhhh~" panggil Naruto dengan nada mendesah pelan.

Yak! Tetap saja sang pemilik nama Sasuke itu sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan Naruto. Bahkan tak menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit saja. Naruto merasa kesal, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan First Night! bilaa— Sasuke hanya memelototi buku bodohnya itu selama hampir 5 jam. HELL? 5 JAM?

"Uchiha Sasukeh~ Apa kau mendengarku~?" ulang Naruto mendesah keras. Berharap sang manusia yang tengah disampingnya ini menjawab panggilannya.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang empu, Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya, melihat wajah Naruto yang tadi nya senang menjadi lesu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia juga ingin mendapat First Night-nya, Namun, dia hanya...

Malu.

Tak seperti Sasuke yang pervert eh? *duak*

"Ck. Tentu saja aku mendengarmu _Uchiha Naruto_," jawab Sasuke tajam sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto sebentar, kemudian kembali menghadap buku yang sedang dia baca.

"S—Suke. M—mau Me—memulainya ti—dak?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, Gugup. BENAR BENAR GUGUP!

Salahkan Kushina yang memaksa Naruto agar melakukannya malam ini. Memang, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menikah 2 hari sebelumnya.

Namun hari pertama gagal karena Naruto menendang 'junior' Sasuke, _'mungkin dia terlalu gugup'_ itulah batin Sasuke miris.

Kushina yang mendengar bahwa hari pertama mereka gagal hanya menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa gagal? Apa Naruto tak bisa membuat Sasuke nyaman? Sehingga Naruto di biarkan begitu saja?

Dan pada akhirnya Kushina memaksa Naruto melakukannya malam ini. Kushina juga ingin segera menggendong bayi Naruto bukan?

Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Dia hanya bisa memijat pelipis nya pelan, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya saat ini. Ditambah Sasuke yang dengan santainya hanya mengelus perut Naruto perlahan. Tidak sadarkah bahwa Naruto mengharapkan dirinya malam ini?

"Su—Sukeh~"

"Hn,"

"A—Aku

Aku—

—Aku..

—Hah, sudahlah. Lepaskan tanganmu. Biarkan aku tidur." ucap Naruto dingin.

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus perut Naruto, menjauhkan tangan dinginnya dari perut Naruto.

"Oyasumi koi," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup buku nya, lalu memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Naruto. Setelahnya Sasuke membuka buku yang sempat dia tutup tadi, membacanya santai.

Naruto menggeram dibalik matanya yang tertutup. Sasuke benar benar menyebalkan!

X

**SKIP**

"Ngghhhhh," gumam Naruto meracau.

"Dingin~" ucap Naruto tetap dengan mata tertutup. Naruto menggapai gapai sesuatu di samping kasurnya. Mencari sumber kehangatan dari sesuatu yang menemaninya tidur selama 2 hari ini.

_SREK SREK—_

"UUUGGHHHHHHHHH," geram Naruto kesal, membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka mata biru nya.

Ternyata, kehangatan yang ia cari tak ada disampingnya. Pantas saja tadi tangannya hanya menggapai gapai udara kosong.

Naruto menyibak selimutnya. Berjalan gontai mencoba menuruni tangga.

"TEME. KAU DIMANA?" jerit Naruto sambil mengucek kelopak matanya pelan.

"Disini dobe," jawab Sasuke setengah berteriak. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya menghilang! Kau tak tau bahwa aku kedinginan hah?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke diam. Hanya memandangi mata biru sapphire milik Naruto lekat, kemudian memutar badan Naruto agar membelakangi nya. Memeluknya, bahkan mencium belakang telinga Naruto.

"Hangat?" tanya Sasuke di sela sela kegiatan mencium tengkuk Naruto.

"H—Hangat," jawab Naruto malu.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mendapatkan kehangatan dariku. Sekarang duduk dan makan pancake ini," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas Naruto dari dekapannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeram kesal, _'selalu saja dipermainkan olehnya!'_ histeris Naruto dalam hati.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Naruto maupun Sasuke memakan makanan mereka dengan hati gelisah.

_'Kenapa hening sekali sih?!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Eh, suke.."

"Ada apa? habiskan dulu makananmu,"

"Tidak mau..!"

"Hn."

_'Kenapa Hn nya yang bodoh itu keluaaaarrr~?!' _masih dengan nada gerutu Naruto.

"Teme, hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Sakura-chan. Kami akan mencarikan pakaian bayi untuk Hinata. Kau tau? Berat badan Hinata semakin bertambah setelah melahirkan anak mereka, dengan rambut biru gelapnya, ia tampak sangat lucu- bla bla bla bla bla bl-" ujar Naruto meramaikan suasana.

_BRAAAAAK—!_

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu mu?" tanya Sasuke heran, tiba tiba saja Naruto menggebrak meja makan tanpa ada alasan.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang menggangguku? YANG MENGGANGGUKU ITU ADALAH SIKAPMU. APA KAU TAK TAU BAHWA AKU INGIN MENJALIN HUBUNGAN YANG LOVEY DOVEY DENGANMU? HUBUNGAN YANG ROMANTIS DENGANMU? TAPI KAU SELALU SAJA HANYA MEMBUAT KITA BERTENGKAR DAN BERDEBAT. APA KAU TAK SADAR BAHWA AKU JUGA INGIN KAU PUJI SEPERTI WANITA LAIN YANG MERASA SENANG JIKA DIPUJI OLEH KEKASIHNYA? TAPI KAU? KAU SELALU SAJA MENGEJEKKU, BERKOMENTAR SINIS, DAN SELALU MENGABAIKANKU DISAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU TUAN UCHIHA. KAU BAHKAN TAK MENDENGARKAN CERITAKU BARUSAN DAN MALAH DIAM SEPERTI BATU! AKU KESAL SEKALI KEPADAMU, KESAL SEKALI," sembur Naruto kepada Sasuke tanpa ampun.

Hati Naruto saat ini benar benar terguncang. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasa. Padahal Naruto sering membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia bila bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, namun pupus sudah impiannya tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar semua ucapan Naruto hanya menatapnya kaget tapi kemudian dia tertawa.

"Sshh, aku tak merasa bahwa aku melakukan itu semua," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan pergi bersama Sakura-chan. Jaa" ucap Naruto dingin sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

X

**SKIP**

"Sudah Naruto, jangan menangis lagi." ucap Sakura menenangkan. Sakura juga kaget, padahal baru tiga hari mereka menikah, mereka sudah bertengkar seperti ini.

"BA_—_BAKA SASUKE!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sahabat karibnya. Hanya ia yang akan mengerti suasana hatinya ini.

"H_—_Hah.. Kalau kau ingin hubungan yang romantis dengan Sasuke, segeralah melakukannya dengan Sasuke." goda Sakura genit.

"Dia hanya menyentuh perutku saja Sakura. Padahal aku sudah memakai piyama-"

"Kau bodoh. Jangan gunakan piyama! Gunakan yang lebih minimalis."

"EH? T_—_TIDAK TIDAK!" tolak Naruto cepat.

"Itu akan berhasil kok, aku sudah mencobanya dengan Lee." ucap Sakura tersipu malu.

Naruto cengong.

"A_—_Apa bisa?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kita coba saja dulu. Ayo kita cari pakaian bayi untuk Hinata dan pakaian _sexy_ untukmu,"

X

**SKIP**

"U_—_UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" jerit Naruto cetar(?)

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian berwarna orange cerah ini?" tanya Sakura cuek.

"Kau tak liat harganya hah? SATU JUTA YEN! BODOH! SANGAT MAHAL HANYA UNTUK PAKAIAN TRANSPARAN INI? CIH! AYO KITA TINGGALKAN TEMPAT NISTA INI," ucap Naruto sembari menarik paksa tangan Sakura kasar.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap membelinya untukmu. Dan aku akan meminjamkan berbagai pakaian seksi ku padamu," ucap Sakura girang.

Naruto hanya bisa _headbang _di tembok samping kanannya. Sungguh, apa yang akan Sasuke rasakan jika tadi pagi dia tiba tiba marah, DAN SEKARANG? Dia harus menggoda Sasuke, memancingnya masuk dalam perangkapnya -?-

Naruto mendesah pelan. Sakura sibuk berdesak desakan dengan orang lain untuk mendapatkan baju bayi bagi Hinata.

_Apakah aku sangat tak menarik untuk Sasuke?_

_Padahal kurasa aku cukup seksi. _Alay Naruto dalam hati sambil mengamati lekuk tubuhnya di cermin ruang ganti.

Sakura hanya tersenyum nista.

X

**SKIP**

"Sst, Sakura. Hei Sakura!" bisik Naruto keras(?)

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura memandang Naruto intens.

"Kenapa kita ke salon? Dan apa ini? Kenapa rambutku di cuci?" tanya Naruto bertubi tubi.

"Juga, kulitku semakin halus.." ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh kulit lengannya juga lehernya.

"Supaya kau lebih terlihat anggun hari ini. Dan ini adalah paket spesial, biasanya digunakan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu," goda Sakura sambil menaik turunkan alisnya bersamaan.

"PE_—_PENGANTIN BARU!?" jerit Naruto cempreng -?-

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja. khukhukhu-" ucap Sakura sambil membawa kunai nya.

**SKIP SKIP SKIP**

"Kurasa sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang Naruto,"

"Apa kau berniat mengusirku eh?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? mungkin dia sedang mengkhawatirkanmu dirumah kalian," ucap Sakura sambil menekan nada _kalian _pada ucapannya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia juga tak akan mati bila tak bertemu denganku selama sehari," dengus Naruto sebal.

"Aku sudah mengirim beberapa pakaianku kepada Baa-san. Jadi, jika kau tak ingin mengenakan pakaian orange ini, kau bisa memilih pakaian yang lain." ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. Yah supaya cepat -?-

"Daripada kita memikirkan Sasutemejelek itu, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan kado ini!" sela Naruto cepat.

"Tidak. Biar aku dan Lee yang kesana. Kau, cepatlah pulang. Kau sama sekali tak menghubungi Sasuke,"

"Dan ini pakaianmu. Jika berhasil, suruh Sasuke segera menghubungiku," ucap Sakura cepat.

"Sakuraa~ aku ingin ikut~ Aku juga ingin melihat anak Hinata yang imut ituuuu~" ucap Naruto manja.

"Huh! BUATLAH ANAKMU SENDIRI DENGAN SASUKE. JAA!" jawab Sakura yang kemudian diiringi kerasnya debaman pintu.

X

.

_Dasar Sakura, melakukan semua ini dengan percuma._

_Tentu saja si Sasuteme itu akan tetap begitu._ Dengus Naruto kesal.

.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju rumah nya dengan Sasuke. Sesekali menengok ke arah taman depan.

_'Kenapa sepi sekali?'_

_._

_CKLEEEEKK__—_

"Tadaima.." kata Naruto pelan.

_SIINNGGGG—_

"Teme? Kau dimana?" teriak Naruto mencari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Teme?" ucap Naruto mencari suaminya di ruang tamu.

"Teme? Kau disini?" ucap Naruto mencari di kamar mereka.

"Teme? Kau dimana sih?" ucap Naruto terheran heran karena dia juga tak menemukan Sasuke di Perpustakaan pribadi suaminya itu.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Terduduk termenung di pinggiran kasur. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih ketika membayangkan apa yang tadi pagi terjadi.

_CKLEK— _(Sound: Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.)

"Ah, segarnya. Dobe? sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk putih melilit di pinggang putih mulusnya. Menampilkan dada bidang yang sangat sangat jelas dilihat mata telanjang Naruto.

_BRUSSHH—_

"K_—_KAU~ PAKAI PAKAIANMU TEMEEE~ HUAAAAA," jerit Naruto sambil menutup wajah kulit tan nya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke memasang wajah bosan. Dia kan istrinya? kenapa harus menjerit?

"Dobe, untuk apa kututupi semua ini? Tubuh ini juga akan menjadi milikmu. Dan tubuh dengan kulit karamel itu..

Kurasa kau tau siapa pemiliknya. Khukhukhu~" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

_DEG DEG DEG—_

Degupan jantung Naruto terasa berdetak menyakitkan. Dia sunggu malu, tetapi sudah lama Naruto juga menginginkan ini semua. Namun ego nya berkata lain.

"TENTU SAJA KAA-SAN BODOH!" ucap Naruto watados -?-

_GUBRAK—_

"Tentu saja milikku Dobe-koi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mendesah. Sunggu author bingung kenapa tiba tiba Sasuke menjadi agresif? KENAPA? Salahkan Mikoto yang memasukkan_ 'obat perangsang'_ di teh Sasuke saat mereka sedang mengadakan acara minum teh tadi.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto mendapat sinyal _warning detection_ dari otaknya. Namun kakinya serasa terpaku di tempat. Jangan salahkan author, bukan author yang memakunya. Sungguh.

BUGH.

YAK.

Naruto terkapar menggeliat di bawah tubuh Sasuke, merasakan terpaan nafas berbau mint membuatnya lunglai. Namun dia sadar bahwa dia belum mandi sore ini. Dengan segenap kekuatan...

HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Suke, bolehkah aku mandi dulu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus Puppy eyes no jutsunya. *Author tiba tiba pucet kayak Bakoro*

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke mengalah, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke yang masih bisa mengontrol rasa nafsunya kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

.

_Sedangkan Naruto di kamar mandi._

Naruto terlihat sedang menghitung jumlah air hingga otak kecilnya mau pecah(?) *Masashi pucet kayak bakoro*

Naruto berpikir sebaiknya dia segera mandi karena mungkin saja Sasuke sudah menunggunya diluar.

Terbesit rasa gugup di diri Naruto. Tapi dia ingin. Benar benar ingin. Seketika lintasan kata kata Sakura saat di salon membuatnya lega. Yah, setidaknya dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Naruto berjalan santai ke arah lemari pakaiannya untuk mengenakan pakaian.

_Apakah Kaa-san sudah meletakkan pakaiannya disini?_

_KRIEEKKK_ (Sound: Lemari pakaian Naruto terbuka.)

Naruto pucat pasi. Kemana semua pakaiannya? Dan,

PAKAIAN SIAPA INI!? KENAPA SEMUANYA SERBA SEKSI DAN

DAN

DAN

TRANSPARAN?

Pink, biru, ungu muda, hijau muda, cokelat tua, orange, polkadot _—_

POLKADOOOT!?

Naruto benar benar bingung. Warna warna mencolok. Bajunya hilang. Makin pucet aja si Naruto kayak bakoro.

"Naruto, kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepatlah," teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum._ 'Tumben perhatian'_ batin Naruto terkekeh.

Namun tiba tiba matanya membulat.

.

WHAT

THE

FUCK

!

.

Naruto cengo.

PAKAIAN APA YANG HARUS DIA KENAKAN?

APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? *Author dilempar ke hutan amazon*

.

TBC!

Ehehehe. Bohong kok.

_BAG BUG BAG BUG BAG BUG_ (Sound: Author di gebukin.)

_HYUUUNGGGG_ _—BYUUUURRRR _(Sound: Author di lempar ke laut, terus di makan cumi cumi[?])

Oke. Kembali ke Naruto.

.

Mau tak mau Naruto mengambil salah satu pakaian nista tersebut. Malu menjalar di leher kulit tannya.

_Sakura bodoh_

_Kenapa harus mengganti semua pakaianku dengan pakaian ini!_

_ KRIEEKKK— _

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Mengintip Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi, juga jangan lupa buku di kedua tangannya. Sasuke tampak benar benar sibuk membaca.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_GYUUUUTTT—_

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini sudah di sebelahnya.

Wah Naruto larinya cepat juga ya, mungkin dia sering lari karena makan ramen nggak bayar[?]

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Dia merasakan aroma citrus menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

_Benar benar memabukkan _Batin Sasuke Narsis.

Naruto hanya membenamkan wajah memerahnya pada selimut tebal yang menggulung[?] mereka berdua.

_Ugh benar benar tak nyaman! _umpat Naruto dalam hati. Bajunya benar benar tipis. Bahkan Naruto sendiri bisa melihat bra hitam berenda nya.

"Dobe.." ujar Sasuke heran.

"UWAAAAA_—_" jerit Naruto yang lansung membuat telinga Sasuke tuli seketika.

_Krik Krik Krik_

"E_—_Eto.. ehehe.. ada apa?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tch. Tak usah berteriak. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu wangi?" Sasuke yang kini mendekat kearah Naruto. Mencoba menyesap kembali wangi _citrus_ yang menusuk di indra pernapasannya.

"A_—_Aku tadi ke salon bersama Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto jujur.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian kembali pada posisinya semula.

Naruto terdiam. Menunggu, apakah hal yang tadi sempat tertunda akan dilanjutkan.

Namun apa yang diharapkan Naruto tak berjalan lancar. Sasuke tetap membaca, membalik halaman dengan santai.

_Mungkin aku memang tak menarik _Batin Naruto lesu.

"Ughhh.." Sasuke tiba tiba menegang.

_Ada apa ini? Oh, kumohon. Jangan _ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Kurasa obat yang diberikan Mikoto bereaksi kembali. Memang tadi Sasuke menahannya. Namun semakin di tahan, semakin menyakitkan rasanya.

"Teme? Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto was was sambil memegang dahi Sasuke.

"Panaass" hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Panas? Baiklah." Naruto menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi keduanya.

Sasuke melotot. Naruto ikut melotot. Readers melotot. Apalagi author yang buat juga melotot. Bakoro juga melotot.

"WAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Naruto._  
_

"Kau mau dimakan ya dobe?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoic nya tetapi berotak Jiraiya, mesum!

"!" adanya bahaya, Naruto merangkak mengambil selimut yang sempat dia sibak tadi. Mukanya memerah. Pikirannya melayang kemana mana.

Sasuke menyeringai, sedangkan Naruto menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada bantal, mencoba memejamkan mata dan melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke masih menyeringai melihat Naruto.

Kemudian.

"Fuuh~ Kau tak melupakan sesuatu Dobe-Anata?" ucap Sasuke sambil meniup kecil telinga Naruto.

"S_—_Sudahlah! Aku tak melupakan a-apapun! Aku ingin tidur!" ucap Naruto kelabrakan.

"Tidak secepat itu, Naru-chan."

"APA MAK_— NGHH! NGH! NGGHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~_"

"Memabukkan~" desis Sasuke mendesah.

.

.

_CUIT CUIT CUIT—_

"Nggh~" Naruto menggumam pelan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar mendapatkan kehangatan lebih.

EH? PELUKAN? KEHANGATAN?

"HEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto membuka kelopak matanya.

Kerjap.

Kerjap.

Kerjap.

"Kau akan bangun dan segera mandi atau kau akan memelukku erat seperti tadi, hm?"

_BLUSH_

"A_—_Anu.. Aku akan mandi saja," ucap Naruto cepat.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasuke datar.

"TIDAK!" jawab Naruto cepat. Berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Namun.

_BRUGH_

"ITAAAAAI! SAKIT SEKALI~!" jerit Naruto kesal.

"Butuh bantuan dobe?" tawar Sasuke [Lagi] tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa jadi sakit begini!" sembur Naruto kesal.

"Mungkin gara gara semalam?" ucap Sasuke polos.

"U_—_Uh~ Tapi kita hanya melakukannya satu kali," dengus Naruto sebal.

"Ya, satu kali dan kemudian kau tertidur." sinis Sasuke sebal.

"E_—_Ehehe~ Aku sangat lelah, kau tau?"

"Hn, karena kau lelah juga, aku bisa bermain dengamu sepuasnya. Khukhukhu~"

"UAPAAAAAAAAA!? KATAKAN! SEMALAM KITA BERMAIN BERAPA RONDE!?" jerit Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hanya 11 ronde dobe,"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_—!?_ Bagaimana bisa kau bermain sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Dan tadi malam Sharinganmu aktif Teme.." sela Naruto.

"Hn, dan itulah fungsi Sharinganku. Sekarang ayo mandi," ucap Sasuke _bossy_.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Naruto yang sekarang di bopong Sasuke ala kantung beras -?- menuju kamar mandi.

.

_Di lain sisi._

Kushina dan Mikoto tampak menyesap teh hangat mereka masing masing di ruang tamu.

"Apakah mereka sudah melakukannya?" tanya Kushina kepada Mikoto.

"Kurasa sudah. Aku telah membuat Sasuke agresif. Apa Naru-chan tak apa?" jawab Mikoto lesu.

"Naru-chan pasti tak apa apa, ttebayo," ucap Kushina meyakinkan.

Kalian mau tanya nggak, kenapa Kushina dan Mikoto ada dirumah Sasuke dan Naruto? Kalo gak ada yang mau tanya tetep Author jelasin kok *muka lesu ala bakoro*

_BUAGGGHHHHH—_

"MINGGIR KAU BAKORO SIALAN! SEENAKNYA IKUT MAIN DALAM FIC SAYA! MINGGAT KAU, MINGGAAAAATTTT!" *Author naik pitam*

Kembali ke cerita.

Alasannya adalah Kushina dan Mikoto akan mengambil baju baju milik Sakura yang Sakura pinjamkan kepada Naruto.

"Bla bla bla,"

"Bla bla, ahahaha"

^ Selebihnya itulah pembicaraan Kushina dan Mikoto *duak*

Namun karena tiba tiba Kushina dan Mikoto dikejutkan oleh suara desahan sexy Naruto yang menggema keras di seluruh ruangan rumah ini membuat mereka membeku seketika.

"E_—_Ehehe, S_—_Sebaiknya kita pu-pulang Mikoto,"

"K_—_Kurasa kau be-benar,"

.

**Omake.**

"Baa-san, bagaimana? Apakah rencana kita berhasil?" tanya Sakura berbinar binar.

"Tentu ttebayo, iya kan Miko-chan(?)" ucap Kushina girang.

"Tentu saja. Kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih ya Saku-chan. Telah membuat Naruto siap akan _'terkaman'_ Sasuke," ucap Mikoto tersenyum.

"Tak apa Baa-san, saya juga senang bisa membantu." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh iya, Baju yang berwarna orange ini sobek menjadi dua. Aku yakin bahwa Naruto memakai baju ini," cekikik Mikoto riang.

"Hihihi, Sasuke benar benar 'memakan' Naru-chan habis tak bersisa. Dan ini sebagai ganti bajumu ya Saku-chan," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Baa-san," ucap Sakura membungkukkan badan sambil mengambil tas yang berisi baju baju miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kami harus pulang. Jaa~" ucap Kushina dan Mikoto sambil membungkukkan badan pertanda mereka akan berpisah -?-

"Hati hati di jalan Baa-san~" jerit Sakura kecil.

"KHUKHUKHU~ KAU MEMBUAT DOMPETKU TEBAL NARUTO~" tawa Sakura nista.

.

**TRUE END.**

* * *

Fyuuuh~ akhirnya Vee menyelesaikan satu cerita lagiiiii, yeeeyy

Maafkan Vee kalo ceritanya pendek.

Pasti banyak typo karena Vee udah pengen ngetik. Tangan udah pada gatel ._.

Sebenernya masih banyak cerita, cuma belom Vee publish aja xD

nnghhh~ apalagi ya~

OH IYA!

Sekali lagi, Vee minta maaf kalo ada salah ^^~

Ada yang mau ninggalin jejak buat Vee nggak?

TINGGALKAN REVIEW YA! UNTUK PARA READERS MAUPUN SENPAI SENPAI KECE~ ^^

ARIGATOU UDAH MAU BACA READERS :$

Sampai bertemu di Fic Vee selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa 3!


End file.
